The Demon That Is Me
by JestersGal
Summary: COMPLETED Second part of 'Old Friends & Past Demons'. Janeway has to save Spike & Angel, but will she give up everything Human to do it? Pls RR!
1. Chapter 1

The Demon That Is Me  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Second part of 'Old Friends and Past Demons.' Janeway has to save Spike and Angel, but is she willing to give up Voyager and her human life to do it? Pls R+R thanx!!  
  
Warning: This story contains slight swearing and sexual scenes.  
  
Delta Quadrant, U.S.S Voyager, Messhall, 2376:  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You know, that's exactly what I said when she told me."  
  
B'Elanna Torres stared at Chakotay in disbelief. It was after-hours, they were sitting in the Messhall and Chakotay had just told B'Elanna everything about Janeway, Z and her plan to get Spike and Angel back.  
  
"Hang on. So your telling me that Captain Janeway is a demon, who wants to be 'reformed' back to her demon self to save her old friends. Their vampires, they won't die, will they?"  
  
Chakotay drank some of his coffee then put the cup back on the table before answering her question. "If Z stakes them though the heart then yes they will die. Kathryn doesn't want that to happen."  
  
"What so she's just going to throw everything away? This crew, this ship.you?" B'Elanna said with a hint of anger that suggested she wasn't happy with the idea.  
  
"She'll still have her memories of everything that's happen on Voyager, and in her life, she'll just be demon." Chakotay informed her.  
  
"That's not what I meant." B'Elanna sighed and stared down at the empty cup in her hands.  
  
"What did you mean?" Asked Chakotay.  
  
"I meant.why does she just want to leave? She promised to get us home and now she just wants to leave." B'Elanna poured herself another cup of coffee and drank half of it.  
  
Chakotay was about to talk when a comlink interrupted him. "Janeway to Chakotay."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Where are you? You said you 'wouldn't be long' it's been 2 ½ hours I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm on my way, Chakotay out." Chakotay picked up his cup and drank the last bit of coffee, then put the cup back down and stood up. "Thanks for listening B'Elanna; I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Any time." B'Elanna replied as Chakotay walked out of the Messhall.  
  
It was the next morning; Chakotay was sitting on the bridge thinking about his and Janeway's conversation from last night. Janeway had told him that Z would 'reform' her in a week or two. Z would beam to Voyager with Spike or Angel beam back to his hideout with Janeway then beam the other one back to Voyager. She also told him that instead of being called 'Elizabeth' which Z was calling her, her new Demon name would be 'Kathrina.' Chakotay liked the sound of that name, didn't want it to his girlfriend's name. It had been two days since Janeway told him everything and he was still having a hard time expecting it. But it didn't seem to bother Janeway, knowing that she would lose everything Human to her, that she would lose everyone who meant something to her. Maybe she just not showing it, Chakotay thought. He sighed then opened the Command console to the right of his chair; this was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
Somewhere: Spike sat up. It was day 3 of him and Angel being locked up in a cage by Z, Spike thought that they had no hope of getting free. He looked over to Angel, he was still asleep, and then he looked at the bars in front of him where Z normally left some cups of pig's blood for them. Spike got out of bed, pushing the covers down to the bottom of it, and walked over to the cups, picked one up and took a sip, it wasn't as good as people's blood, it will have to do, Spike thought. Then he walked back to his bed and sat down. He looked over at the door to see Z standing at it, smiling evilly.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"Come to tell you I've talked to Kathryn, and she's agreed to come back with me to release the both of you." Z answered.  
  
Spike thought for a moment then said. "Ha! I would rather stay here then let her come into this Hellhole."  
  
"Well you don't have a choice! She's decided not you, so I'm going to pick her in a week's time, and then you can both go." Z turned and was about to walk away when Spike stopped him.  
  
"And how do I know this isn't a trap?" He asked. Z slowly turned back to face him as Spike continued, "You know bring her here, keep both of us. I don't trust you." He said bluntly.  
  
"You don't have to trust me, but remember this, while you here, you life belongs to me and I can end it whenever I want to. So if I was you, be a good boy, and SHUT UP!" Z shouted, and then he turned and walked down the dark tunnel out of the cave.  
  
Spike sighed and leaned against the bars, this wasn't what he had in mind about a rescue plan to get out of there. This can't get any worse, can it?  
  
Voyager, one week later:  
  
Chakotay was walking to his and Janeway's quarters. One week had gone and there was sign of Z. Chakotay was wondering if Z was telling the truth, he was hoping that he lied and was not going to reform Kathryn and keep Spike and Angel. He walked into his quarters with a sigh to see Janeway sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands, crying. He ran over to her, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Kathryn, what's wrong." He asked softly, having a feeling he already knew the answer.  
  
"Z.he came.and he's.he's going to.to reform me.tomorrow morning." She answered between sobs.  
  
His feeling was right. Chakotay hugged her tighter, out of comfort and the fact that he might never hug her again. "Don't cry honey. We've still got tonight."  
  
"NO!" Kathryn shouted as she broke free from his arms. She walked over to the window and looked around at Chakotay. "I don't want tonight; I want the rest of my life with you. But I can't because of who I am." She cried. Chakotay got up and walked over, then wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
He had never seen Janeway cry like this, she always brave and strong, but to see her like this hurt him. "It'll be fine Kathryn I promise."  
  
Janeway looked up at him; she could see the pain in his eyes because she was crying. "Chakotay make tonight really special."  
  
"I will my love." He replied as he stroked her lips with his.  
  
"I want you to hold me, touch me and love me like you may never get the chance to again." She said softly as she fought back the tears.  
  
Chakotay wiped her tears from her cheeks with his hands, and then cupped her face with them. Then he bent down to her and kissed her.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
It was the next morning; Spike and Angel were both up, drinking their morning pig's blood.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Angel asked. Spike had informed him of Z's plan, both of them had a feeling that he was hiding something from them, but didn't know what, apart from it had to be bad.  
  
"Nothing that's what." Came Z's voice from behind the door. Spike and Angel both looked over to him. "Well, not until I say."  
  
"Bloody Hell, you could kill someone by sneaking around like that." Spike said.  
  
"Good, shame it didn't work this time." Z retorted as he unlocked the door. "Angel you're coming with me."  
  
Angel got up and looked at Spike, who was about to make a run for the door. He shook his head and Spike stood still, glaring at Angel then Z. Angel walked out to stand beside Z, who then locked the door.  
  
"See you later Spike." Z laughed, and then he and Angel disappeared. Spike sighed and sat down on his bed. He then picked up his cup, and slung it across the cage, making it hit the opposite bars and sending pigs blood everywhere. "Bloody Hell!"  
  
Voyager:  
  
Z and Angel appeared in the living area of Chakotay and Janeway quarters. Z sat down on one of the sofas and motioned with his hand for Angel to do the same. Angel hesitated but did what he was told to do and sat down opposite Z.  
  
"We'll wait for them to wake up before we swap." Z told Angel who just nodded in response.  
  
One hour had passed before the bedroom door opened. Janeway walked in, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Z and Angel. She pulled her pink dressing gown tighter together then walked over to the sofa that Z was sat on, Chakotay followed behind her and sat next to her.  
  
Angel eyed up at Z, he was watching Janeway and Chakotay. Then he looked over to them, Chakotay, who was in his grey boxers, was hugging Janeway.  
  
"Get changed." Z ordered Janeway who looked over to him. "Or get dressed, depends whether you have anything underneath." He smiled at her Janeway looked away from him in disgust, but got up and walked back into the bedroom. Chakotay glared at Z before getting up and following Janeway.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chakotay asked when the door had close behind him.  
  
Janeway turned to face him. "I won't lie to you. I don't want to do this, but if I don't Z will kill them and I don't want to be responsible for two death. I wouldn't be able to live with it."  
  
Chakotay walked over to her and hugged her tight. "It's your decision, and I respect that. But never forget that I love you."  
  
"I know, and I love you to." Janeway kissed him, walking over to her cupboard to change.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
Z appeared with Janeway outside Spike's cage. Spike looked up at them, Janeway was dressed like Z, black tight trousers and a black tank top, but Z was also wearing his ankle length, black, leather jacket. Z grabbed Janeway's elbow, unlocked the cage, and pushed her into it. Janeway fell to the floor, but quickly stood up and turned to face Z, who had finished locking the cage.  
  
"What's this for? And what about your promise?" Janeway asked then looked at Spike who was standing next to her.  
  
"Haha!! Your in there so you don't contact Voyager, and my promise, I've never kept a promise!" Z laughed, before turning and walking out of the cave.  
  
Janeway looked at Spike, who looked at her. After a silence he said. "That's you bed." Pointing to Angel's old bed, then he sat on his bed. He knew this was going to happen, so it didn't really surprise like it did Janeway.  
  
Janeway walked over to her new bed, sat down and sighed. This is great.  
  
Two days had passed since Janeway got locked up with Spike. Right now she was lying on her bed, staring up at the bared ceiling. She knew Spike, who was sitting on his bed, was watching her: she could feel it. And it annoyed her.  
  
"Kathryn." He said.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"You never told me what happened between the times you entered you one body and the time you left." Spike said.  
  
Janeway sighed, and then sat up swung her legs off the bed and looked over at him. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything. What happened when you were in your first body?"  
  
Janeway thought for a moment. "The year 1649 springs into mind." 


	2. Chapter 2

London, alleyway, 1649:  
  
Elizabeth moved around in the shadows, watching Z beat up this.this thing for a woman. Z punched her around the face, his black jacket flying around with his arm. She fall to the ground, then he took hold of her head and pulled her up abit before looking over at Elizabeth who revealed herself from the shadows. Then with a single twist he broke her neck and dropped her lifeless body to the cold damp ground. Elizabeth ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck then looked down at the body.  
  
"You did it. You killed a slayer." She kissed his cheek then looked back down at the slayers body. "Let's go home, to celebrate."  
  
Z knew that tone of voice and knew exactly how she wanted to celebrate. "Okay." He took hold of her hand, and then they walked out of the alleyway and back to their flat.  
  
Z led Elizabeth up the metal stairs until they got to their floor. Then one of the doors opened and a tall man, dressed only in shirt walked out with a beer in his hand, it was their Landlord. "You two, I hope you know its payday tomorrow, 2shillings. You better pay up this time or you're both out!" He shouted then turned back into his flat and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Stupid bastard." Elizabeth said, before Z picked her up and wrapped her around his waist. He put his hands on her backside then started kissing her. He opened their door, closed it with his foot then carried her into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, making her giggle as she lied down. Z pushed her red dress up to her waist then undid his trousers, pulled them down to his ankles then got on top of her, then slowly started moving into her.  
  
Edward Smith ran up the stairs then knocked on the flat door. When he got no answer, he knocked again. Still no answer. This has to be their flat; he pushed opened the door, walked in then shut the door.  
  
"Oh, God!" Came a woman's voice from the bedroom.  
  
Edward walked over to the bedroom and peered in. Elizabeth had her arms above her head, holding onto the metal pole that formed the frame for the bed. Z was laying on top of her, holding her knees up abit with his hands, thrusting into her, slowly but hard.  
  
Edward looked away, now I know why they didn't answer, and then walked over to a chair in the top right hand corner, sat down and looked around. To the right was another chair with a table next to it, then the bathroom door which was closed. To his right was a bookcase that was half filled up. In the corner opposite him was a small kitchen, with a closed in fire cooker, a small tub for washing, cupboards and drawers for storing things. And all over the floor were clothes, belonging to both Z and Elizabeth, bits of paper making the floor look like a bomb hit it. Edward leaned over the other chair and picked up the weekly newspaper off the table. He unfolded it and started reading the front page, God it's this weeks, how did he manage that, when he realised it had gone quite.  
  
He looked up to see Z standing at the bedroom doorway, in a pair of black trousers, looking very angry at him.  
  
"Zander, hello my friend." He said as he got up from the chair and walked over to Z. He put his hand out, but instead of shaking it, Z grabbed it and twisted his arm back until Edward cried in pain.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone, did I not?" Z's tone of voice told Edward how angry Z was. Very angry.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. But I have your kittens." Edward said through gritted teeth.  
  
Z stared at him abit longer before letting go. Edward rubbed his arm then noticed a pair of arms slide around Z's bare waist. Z pulled Elizabeth from behind him to his side and put an arm around her waist. Edward stared at her like a love struck puppy. She was wearing a white silk under dress that came down to her thin ankles, she had creamy pale skin, small rounded breasts, full red lips, sky blue eyes, flushed red cheeks from her love making with Z, and curly ginger hair that fell around her shoulders. "Staring problem?" Z asked. Edward coughed then looked away from Elizabeth and down at the floor. "No. No I don't."  
  
"Then stop looking at my woman!" Z grabbed Edward's neck, but before he could do anything, Elizabeth pulled his arm back down to his side. "Where are they?!"  
  
"At my flat. It's across the market." Edward answered.  
  
Z walked back into the bedroom, Elizabeth followed him after a moment. Edward looked back into the room. Z had put a black top and was now putting on a long leather jacket. Elizabeth was sat on the bed, putting on a pair of white stockings. Z kissed Elizabeth's forehead then walked out of the bedroom. Edward, who had seen Z heading out of the bedroom, had walked over to the window. He turned around when he saw Z stand at the bedroom door in the corner of his eye.  
  
"You stay here. Don't open the curtains and don't let anyone in. Understand?" Z asked as he walked to the front door.  
  
"Yes I understand, Zander." Edward replied as he sat back in the.  
  
"Good." Z opened the door and walked out.  
  
When the door closed, Edward stood up, walked to the bedroom door and leaned against the frame. Elizabeth was putting on what appeared to be a 3rd under skirt. When that was on, she picked up a white long sleeved dress off the floor. She put that on then got another long sleeved dress, this time it was red, off the floor. She put it on and tied it up at the front, then slipped on a pair of red shoes. I'll never understand why women have to wear so much clothing, as if she heard his thoughts, Elizabeth looked over at Edward, he smiled then walked back to the chair and sat down.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the room, went over to the window and pulled the curtain back abit to look out at the market square. Edward got up to stand behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders then looked over them and out to the market. Elizabeth smacked his hands away, and then turned away from the window, letting the curtain drop back into place. She was about to open the front door to go after Z, but Edward caught hold of her hand that was on the handle. He swung her around to face, pushed her into the wall next to the bathroom door and started to lift up her dress.  
  
"Get off me!" Elizabeth tried to struggle free, but Edward was overpowering her.  
  
"Shut up, you whore!" He shouted then slapped her backhanded around her face. Elizabeth kneed him in his groin, making him fall backwards.  
  
She quickly went to the kitchen side and picked up a knife. When she turned around Edward ran towards her and she plunged the knife into his chest. Elizabeth then ripped it out and watched as Edward staggered backwards before falling onto the floor. Then she stabbed him again and again.  
  
Z walked up the metal stairs going back to his flat. He had found Edward's flat easily, had got the basket with the two kittens in then decided to go back to Elizabeth. When he opened the flat door Edward's dead body greeted him. Z put the basket by the bookcase, and then pushed the door shut and looked back at Edward, he had stab wounds over his chest, neck and head, blood covered him and carpet around him.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He called when he notice she wasn't in that room. He was about to go in to the bedroom when she appeared at the door frame. "Elizabeth." He said as he ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugged her, after a minute he pulled back to see that she had gotten change into her green dress. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her in for another hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She softly said. "He was attacking me, Z he was going to rape me. I just grabbed the knife and stabbed him, and I couldn't stop." She tried not to cry, but failed and she started crying.  
  
"Don't cry sweetheart, everything will be fine." Z pulled back and looked over at Edward's body. Then he went over to the table and picked up his money which he stuffed in to his trousers pocket. Then he grabbed Elizabeth's hand, stepped over Edward and walked into the corridor, still holding Elizabeth's hand. Then he walked into the Landlord's flat and into his bedroom. The Landlord was lying on top of a naked woman, who was making abit of a noise, so he didn't hear them walk in. He only knew they were there, when Z took hold of his shoulders and pushed him off the bed. The woman sat up and pulled the covers around her. "Peter, who are these people?"  
  
Peter stood up and looked at Z. "Now what do you want?"  
  
Z took some money from his pocket and slung it at Peter. "There's our rent, oh and this is for everything you've done to Elizabeth." He said then punched Peter around his face, so he broke his jaw, and made him fall back onto the floor. The woman was now screaming as she jumped off the bed and bent down to Peter. Z took hold off a smiling Elizabeth's hand again and dragged her out of the flat, down the stairs and out into the market place.  
  
"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked when they walked into the market. It was noisy, with people talking, pedlars roaring out what they had to offer, dogs barking, horse and carriages rattling down the cobbled streets. And it was packed, stalls had about 10 people at each one, people pushed their way through the crowd to get somewhere.  
  
Z pulled Elizabeth closer so he didn't lose her then answered. "We are going to have live on the streets for abit, so people think we've gone. Then we don't get caught for murdering Edward."  
  
Voyager, Briefing Room, 2376:  
  
"What do you mean the Captain's gone?"  
  
"It means she's gone Tom, to save Angel and Spike." Chakotay answered.  
  
He had called together the senior staff so he could tell them what happened. Angel was also there to help him explain their situation. Chakotay was standing behind Janeway's chair, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom Paris and Harry Kim sat to his left. Angel, Seven of Nine, Neelix and The Doctor were to his right.  
  
"Yeah, but Spike isn't here." Kim replied.  
  
"I know. It was a trap; Z gets Kath-the Captain and keeps Spike." Said Chakotay.  
  
"But what use would he have for Spike." Asked Tuvok.  
  
Chakotay looked around the table, studying their faces. Some of them looked shocked, some sadden or even angry, apart from Tuvok who didn't have an expression because of him being Vulcan, but Chakotay knew he would be saddened at the lost of his friend.  
  
"I don't know." Chakotay answered quietly. "But we're not going to find out. Angel doesn't know where Z's layout is and it was the Captain's decision to go. So we're going after her, or Spike."  
  
Chakotay heard a few people say 'what' from around the table, but it was Neelix who spoke up. "With all due respect, how do you know what this Z guy is going to do with the Captain once she is reformed? He sounds like a pretty nasty person and I wouldn't want Captain Janeway to stay with him any longer."  
  
"Neelix," Chakotay looked at the Talaxian. "It's now my decision on what happens, and we're not going to rescue them, we don't even know where they are. So I hope you help keep crew morale up, because this will affect the crew badly."  
  
"Yes, Sir. You can count on me." Neelix answered.  
  
"Good, dismissed."  
  
Everyone got up and left either to the bridge or out to the corridor apart from Neelix, who stayed seated for a while longer. The he got up and walked out of the briefing room into the corridor. Let's see if I can find anything about this Z guy, Neelix thought as he stepped into the turbolift. 


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere:  
  
Spike frowned at Janeway. "Why not just get rid of the body?"  
  
"I've already told you. I don't know what Z was thinking at that time. He thought it was a good idea, to keep me safe." Janeway answered, getting frustrated of having to repeat herself again.  
  
"So why didn't you question him?" Spike asked.  
  
Janeway sighed then rubbed her eyes and put her hands back on her lap. "I had learnt from the past not to question Z. if he says something you don't ask questions, you do it, or else you pay for it."  
  
"Okay, seems like a fair enough answer." Spike replied, making Janeway sigh again.  
  
Then Z appeared from the shadows of the tunnel, holding what looked like clothes and other bits for them.  
  
How long was he standing there? Janeway thought as Z unlocked the door, and then he took a few steps in, put down the pile, stepped out and locked the door. Then he said, "I had my reasons for what I did, what they are doesn't concern you." Then he turned on his heel and walked down the tunnel.  
  
"He was standing there, listening to us!" Spike shouted, then he realised Janeway wasn't paying addition to him because she was sorting through the pile. Spike got up, walked over to her and bent down. He went to pick up a cigarette box, but Janeway got there before him and his hand went on top of hers.  
  
Janeway felt her breathing stop, then slowly come back. She raised her head to find Spike already staring at her. He was about to lean forward and kiss her, but Janeway quickly moved her hand away and looked back down at the pile. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me to." Spike replied as he put the box in his jacket pocket.  
  
Janeway picked up the clothes, it was a purple dress like her 1649 dress' with all the under clothes. Great I swear I would never wear one of these again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spike asked when she sighed.  
  
"Fine." She answered. Then with her small pile she walked back to her bed.  
  
Spike sat on his bed and watched Janeway sit on hers. "So what was it like living on the streets?"  
  
"Awful." She said, and then continued with her story.  
  
London, alleyway, 1649:  
  
Elizabeth laid down on her left side with her back against Z, who wrapped his arms around her waist. It was their first night of living rough on the streets; they had found an alleyway around the back of some block of flats, and found a blanket which they got out of the bins. Elizabeth pulled the blanket up to her chin and felt Z kiss the back of her neck. She rolled onto her back and looked at Z. "I'm cold." She said as she moved closer to him.  
  
Z rolled her onto him and put his arms back round her waist. Then he felt her adjust her breathing, so when he inhaled, she exhaled, then when he exhaled she inhaled. He kissed the top of her head, and then closed his eyes to sleep, and then Elizabeth closed her eyes.  
  
The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find Z not there. She sat up and looked around, but couldn't see any sign of him.  
  
"Z." She whispered then she sighed and laid back down.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth sat at the sound of her name to see Z standing in the entrance to the alleyway, holding on to a young mans arm. "I thought you might be hungry." He said as he walked over to her, pulling the man with him.  
  
Elizabeth stood up and looked at the man. It looked as if he was in his mid 20's with brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed smartly, which suggested he was middle class or first class, but Elizabeth had a feeling he was middle class because she rarely saw first class people around their way.  
  
"Feed Elizabeth. I know you're hungry." Z pushed the man towards her, but she shoved him to the wall.  
  
"No, not him. I won't feed on him." Elizabeth said.  
  
Z grabbed the mans arm again and walked over to Elizabeth. "Eat. Now."  
  
"No, let him go, he won't tell any one. Please Z, let him go."  
  
Z stared at her then took out the piece of cloth from the mans mouth that he was using for a gag.  
  
"Run. And don't come back, and don't you dare tell any one, or else your mine next time."  
  
The man nodded then ran out of the alleyway.  
  
Z slowly turned to face Elizabeth, looking very angry, and then he slowly advanced on to her.  
  
Voyager, Messhall, 2376:  
  
Neelix walked backwards and forwards, it had been two hours since the Messhall had closed, two hours since he started his search for Z. He sat down in front of his laptop and sighed.  
  
Then he addressed the computer. "Computer, open all English files to do with Demons and vampires from 1660's England."  
  
The computer beeped then replied, "No files found."  
  
That's strange, Neelix thought there would be loads of files from this time, so it puzzled him that there wasn't. "Now open all non-English files to do with a Demon or vampire called 'Z'."  
  
The computer beeped again then said, "One file found."  
  
Neelix smiled, now I'm getting somewhere, "Display the file, and give me the details."  
  
The file came up on his laptop then the computer said. "Written in 1660, in Italian. Originated from London, England, author: Robert Peter Brown."  
  
Neelix stared at what looked like a page from someone's journal. "Computer translate in to English."  
  
The computer beeped, then the file flickered, when it went back on the screen in was written in English. Neelix began to read.  
  
20/05/1660  
  
They burnt her today. My sister, dead because she was into witch craft. But she wasn't a witch. It was that Z person. When she visited me, she would often talked about him, how he looked after her, would kill for her. She even told me he was a Demon, but I knew that when he caught me and told her a 'feed' on me. I have informed my other brothers and sisters but because she was third class they don't really seem to care. How can they not care she was their sister. Z's going to pay for what he did to Lizzie. I'll make sure he does.  
  
"Mmm.computer open recent files to do with Z or Zander." Neelix said.  
  
The computer once again beeped then said. "One file found, from 1999."  
  
"Display."  
  
The computer beeped and the laptop screen changed to the new file.  
  
Name: Zander or 'Z'  
  
Sired: Unknown, but might be in 1500's  
  
A powerful Demon vampire who is thought to be over 800 years old. Though he has sired many people, Zander's famous sire is Elizabeth, a young prostitute he met he 1645. After Z sired her, Elizabeth became his girlfriend, he gave her power normal vampires wouldn't have, making her also a Demon, but with a difference. Z gave her a special power so she became a 'soul-jumper,' so whenever she died her soul would go in to another person, unconscious or unborn. But sometimes Z would contain it in a special bottle he made out of glass. It is unknown why he made her a soul- jumper and its unknown whether Z is a soul-jumper himself, but it is thought that he is not and is still in his original body.  
  
It is not known how you kill Z, because any attempts to stake him has resulted in the person becoming killed, and it is also not known if he has to be staked like a normal vampire or if you have to kill him by some other means. And he still carries the scars from his battles with slayers, which he has killed 2 of, but it maybe more.  
  
He stands at around 6ft, his weight is unknown, and he has black spiky hair and brown eyes. He has a skull and crossbones tattoo on the base of his neck, a black panther on his entire back and tattoos going down both of his arms, which includes the letter 'Z.'  
  
He has a secret hide-out somewhere, though it is thought to be on some sort of Demon planet. There is no way of getting there; Z is there only known person to be able to beam himself there and back. If people have been taken there, they haven't survived.  
  
Z's powers are known, but people have seen him create thunder storms, set thing alight o r freeze things and some say that he can move things without picking them up. But because only a few people witnessed what happened, they could have lied, though there is a high possibility that he can do these things plus a lot more. Z is very powerful who always gets what he wants, and uses any means to get it. He should be avoided at all costs and shouldn't be made angry, or else you pay for it.  
  
Neelix continued to stare at the screen, and then he switched off his laptop. I wonder if I can use any of that to save Captain Janeway and Spike, he thought as he picked up his laptop and walked out of the Messhall to go to his quarters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere:  
  
"He beated you up because you wouldn't feed on that man. Why?" Spike asked looking very shocked.  
  
Janeway shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"And you didn't feed on him because he was your bother?"  
  
"That's right." Janeway answered.  
  
Spike was about to ask more questions but Z stepped into the light of the cave, all he said was, "Its time." And both of them knew what he meant.  
  
Voyager, Chakotay's Quarters:  
  
Beep Beep.  
  
Chakotay looked over to his door, and sighed. Don't they know what the time is? Then the got up and walked over to the door. He pressed a button on the panel next to it and the door swished open to reveal a smiling Neelix. "Commander! I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"No Neelix, I was already awake and was about to go back to bed," Chakotay replied then he looked into his quarters.  
  
Neelix peered in, and then stood up straight when Chakotay looked back at him.  
  
"Its 0100 Neelix, this better be good." Said Chakotay.  
  
Neelix handed him a padd. "I downloaded this of my computer, its information about Z!"  
  
Chakotay looked up at the grinning Talaxian. "Thank you Neelix, but I've already made my decision; we're not going to rescue them." He handed the padd back then continued. "Now go to bed and forget about it." Chakotay stepped back in to his quarters and the doors closed.  
  
Neelix stood there, feeling hurt, then walked away. I suppose it's for the best.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
Z unlocked the door and walked in to the cage. He shut the door, locked it and then turned to face Janeway, who stood up. Z then walked over to her and stood and few inches in front of her, his face twisted in to his vampire one. Spike got up from his bed and moved to a spot where he could see what was happening. Z stroked Janeway's cheek then rested both of his hands on her shoulders. Janeway's heart was pounding hard, it felt like it was going to explode from her chest, her breathing had also quickened. Z bent down and bit her neck, and started sucking out her human blood. All Spike could do was watch, helpless, as Kathryn screamed in pain and slowly became Kathrina.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Thanks 4 all ur reviews, I do ave plans 4 a 3rd, 4th and 5th part, so if I get more nice reviews I'll write 'em & put 'em on 'ere!! 


End file.
